A Shy Mikan?
by Morning Trance
Summary: A new student,Mikan arrives, but is shy. This is how she deals with bullies, become a superstar, and fall in love
1. New Student

This is my first FanFic! Please go easy on me! Their ages are 14, don't worry, I'll tell you the exceptions. Lines mean POV change. Be sure to review!

Nadeshiko- Mikan! Disclaimer time!  
>Mikan- N-nadeshiko-chan d-does not own G-gakuen Alice or a-any of the characters...<br>Nadeshiko- Thanks! And there you have it!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"Hello my dear students!" exclaimed Gaylor- *cough* Narumi-sensei. "We have a new student today! Make sure to make her feel welcome!"

"Her? I hope she's hot." Said a random student.

"Come in, Mikan-chan!"

* * *

><p><span>Hotaru's POV<span>

'Mikan? As in Mikan Sakura? If it's her than I can't wait to see her again. I haven't seen her since I left for Gakuen Alice in third grade. She has an Alice?

* * *

><p><span>Natsume's POV<span>

Tch. Another girl? Probably another fan girl.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The entire class was waiting in silence. Even Hotaru stopped putting her invention together and was staring at the door. The door quietly slid open. Hotaru was expecting a bouncy, cheerful girl shouting "Ohayo!". However, what she got was the exact opposite. "O-o-ohayo. M-my name is Mikan Sakura." She said quietly as she stared at the floor. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "What's her Alice?" asked Sumire. "That's classified information." Narumi-sensei replied. 'Wow' ALMOST everyone thought. Instead, Hotaru was thinking 'What happened to you?'  
>"Now, her star rank is Special Star and her partner is Natsume Hyuuga." Said Narumi-sensei, totally unaware of a pair of crimson eyes drilling holes into his head(AN: figure of speech! Natsume DID NOT actually drill holes in Narumi's head).  
>"That bitch! No one partners up with my Natsume and gets away with it!" thought a jealous girl named Luna Koizumi. ' Watch out, you will get it Sakura!"<br>The day went on as normal. Mikan proved she was a brilliant and quiet student, although no one knew what her face really looked like since she always covered it up with her bangs.  
>After school, Luna and her gang of vain girls approached Mikan. "Afraid to show your face, new girl? Is it really that ugly?" Luna gasped.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Mikan's POV<span>

Wow, already bullied on my first day of school. Great. Outside, I seemed indifferent, but inside, I was seething with rage. After several more insults, I finally burst. "Think you're so high and mighty, slut?" I said quietly. However, Luna and her gang heard me perfectly. "What did you just call me new girl?" Luna whispered dangerously. "You heard me, slut." I replied. "Why you…" she growled while her posse looked… afraid? "You seemingly forgot that I have the Pain Alice… " she purred and flicked her wrist. Strange I couldn't really feel anything, but that could just be my Nullification Alice. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was not on the ground withering in pain. I flashed an evil grin that she could see even under my bangs. "Wanna play?" I smirked as I lit a fire on my palm using my Fire Alice (A/N: She has the SEC Alice). Honestly, the look on her face was priceless. If I were correct, Hotaru loved to blackmail. And she would have loved to bee here.


	2. A Famous Singer

Yay! This is the second Chapter! I'm so proud of myself.

I do not own Gakuen Alice, wish I did though.

**Special Thanks To~**

**Animelovecurse**

**For Reviewing!**

o.O.o Natsume's POV o.O.o 

I was strolling along the path to my favorite sakura tree when I heard voices. I recognized one sickeningly sweet voice – Luna Koizumi's. I could also hear her posse. Weird thing is though, even though the new student talked in a quiet voice, I could still hear her dissing Luna. Very well done. A slut like Koizumi could use a lesson. I rounded the corner and couldn't believe what I saw. Flames? Who else had the fire alice besides me? I dashed behind a couple of trees to avoid being seen. I could see the new student (A/N- Natsume didn't bother learning her name) flashing Koizumi an evil grin, whipped out a digital camera, and took a couple of photos of a terrified looking Koizumi. Whoa. Am I looking at Imai number two?

* * *

><p><span>o.O.o Mikan's POV o.O.o<span>

Oh well. I think I've taken enough photos, so I stopped the flames with a snap of my fingers. "You're going to get it Sakura." growled Koizumi as she and her posse scampered away, with their hair all crispy and burnt. I giggled quietly to myself. I was fully aware for Hyuuga watching me behind some trees. I am not stupid. I skipped back to my special star dorm, leaving Hyuuga behind. Once I got to my dorm room, I flicked the lights open and turned my computer on. I sent the pictures that I took of Koizumi to Hotaru's e-mail. That best friend of mine owes me big time for these.

* * *

><p><span>o.O.o The Next Day, Hotaru's POV o.O.o<span>

'Beep' my computer went as I got a new e-mail. I sighed, got up from my invention station, and clicked on the new e-mail. My eyes glittered as I scrolled down the page, seeing all the embarrassing pictures of Koizumi. This is going to make some money. I need to thank Mikan later for these. I began to upload them on my photo bidding webpage, where I sold my other photos of Bunny Boy and Hyuuga. Whoa. I got five bids already for the Koizumi pictures. Nice. She must be really hated. I'll come back after school and give it to the highest bidder.

* * *

><p><span>o.O.o 15 mins. later, Hotaru's POV o.O.o<span>

Class time. Those idiots are so annoying. Can't they see that I'm trying to invent? "Hello my darlings!" came a horrible sweet voice. Damn that Narumi. Why did he have to be so annoying and loud? Can't he see that we are sick of his behavior? "I have a special announcement to make! The famous celebrity Reo Mouri will be coming to pick out a pupil for his new songs!" he exclaimed. With that, almost everybody started squealing and daydreaming about their new life if they were chosen. Who the heck cares about Reo Mouri and his stupid songs? Honestly, they sound like dying cat screeches to me. "He will be coming in a week! Be on your best behavior!" Gay added, and with that, he twirled out of the room… leaving me at with my starstruck, and is some cases, lovesick, classmates.

* * *

><p>Whew! Another chapter done! I apologise for the long wait! I had about six midterm exams! Anyway, will <em><strong>try<strong>_ to upload as soon as possible! See you soon!

**_Please Review! It will mean so much!_**


End file.
